Love Bites
by Emily Jayne
Summary: Let's fill in the gap between season 3 and 4. With Sookie away with the fairies, whats happening in Bon Temp? More importantly how are Bill and Eric coping without their beloved Sookie lost with no sign of return? Can king and sheriff make peace in order to survive in a world with an uncertain future.


Hi this is my first Fanfic so be kind, this is a one shot but I hope to create more based on the scene. If you love it let me know and i'll write much more.

Disclaimer- I do not own true blood...but if i did it would be so much better ;)

Love Bites

The same old dull silence covered the dance floor of Fangtasia, as the last few patrons staggered home. Each taking with them the reminder of their dignity, the nights shameful acts echoing back to the blood stained storage room. From the office Pam's sullen face began to bark her monotone orders,

"Ginger, clean up the puke in the Lady's. Those humans like to share their fluids, Disgusting habit... Tweedle dee and tweedle dumb that bar better be spotless or you'll find a new home...without a head"

She glided effortlessly to Eric's thrown mounted on the stage, surveying all.

Sighing she huffed,

"At least this place is still safe."

Pam peered across the dance floor, as if hoping Eric would stride in to reclaim his territory, and reclaim her. For months now Eric had seemed distant and the warming call of being summoned was fading into a distant memory. Her dead heart still yearned for more, stilled yearned for his touch. she swept her hand along the back of the golden chair, remembering the power that once pulsed from her maker.

"Pam! Pam, we're all cleaned up but you have the keys to lock up, and we'd hope you'd get round to it soon ya see w..."

"Shut it. Get out. ALL OF YOU!" Pam bellowed, her thin vial of patience easily torn by the dumb soaked ramblings of Ginger. Without her maker Fangtasia wasn't fun. Pam slunk down stairs, to ground for the day, feeling hollow and lost. She locked herself away from the world hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

At that moment a chilled air crept into the bar followed by the materialisation of two darkened figures.

"I will not give up my progeny for you. It is not an option."

Eric's voice trembled with fury, radiating the passion that lay beneath his cool external facade. " She is family and blood. We never betray blood," He exclaimed, reinforcing his allegiance to his beloved Pam. The second figure retaliated

"But can you not see? Are you blind to her jealously? We will never be happy together until we are away from the watchful eye of your 'family'. She breeds nothing but hate for us. End it."

The figures hushed tones attempted to quench the heat in Eric's eyes, or perhaps their effort to prevent to arguments falling on Pam's ears. The stranger continued,

"Eric my love. I live and breath for our union but how can I give my all whilst knowing that her commitment to you will always be the wedged between our hearts"

"Or do you mean a stake in yours!" The southern drawl hit home with Eric. He seemed to have a realisation, "Perhaps it is you who is jealous my darling?"

The contained rage exploded from Erics chest, lurching forward her loomed over the figure, backing it into the corner of the bar. Eric's stare held firm and direct into the eyes of his lover and tormentor. Within seconds he expelled a grunt of annoyance mixed with attraction, revealing his piercing white fangs.

However the second creature seemed undeterred from their mission, standing small but strong against the advances of the great Eric Northman.

" I will not share you, I can't be a second choice. For us to work you must let her go. Set her free! The love I bear for you is too great to be given in halves."

And with that Eric's apponant threw him backwards, stepping into the light he revealed his tear soaked face. No longer a stranger Bill gazed down at his ancient lover. "Why do you make me do this? Have I not shown the depth of my loyalty."

Bill crumbled to the floor blood dripping down his face like a bad case of the bleeds.

For a moment all was still. Eric shocked by the outbursts of the scene. He slowly sat up from his position on the floor and crawled to a sobbing Bill whilst retracting his pointed fangs. The passion, that moments ago caused Eric's heart to race, had melted away into a shallow guilt. He had entered this madness knowing his life would have to change, but he'd grossly underestimated by how much. He lifted Bill head gently, gazing longingly into his loved drowned eyes be began to sooth his partner,

"I know the depth of your love my sweet."

He tenderly wiped away the tears from Bill's cheeks, smiling softly he whispered, " My love is greater for you."

Eric's hand slid to Bill's chest, pausing momentarily lost in Bill's rose tinted vision. Eric leaned in submitting himself into a soul stiring kiss, as he encased Bill into his muscular arms. Pulling away, Bill's denouement shifted, he sternly grasped Eric's chin

"End her or I will."

A subdued Eric nodded. The deal was made.

However unbeknown to the happy couple, deep below grounds, Pam absorbed the betray that had taken place.

"Fucking Bill" she expelled, " End me. End me. End fucking me! I'll rip that arrogant son of bitch's head clean off." She pulsed with anger in her coffin. The pain of now truly losing her maker. She didn't want to stop Eric's happiness, but she'd be damned if a sniveling self righteous cunt like Bill Compton was going to manipulate her marker. If it was are Bill wanted, it was most certainly what he was going to get.


End file.
